


Hard Truths

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e07 Fool For Love, GFY, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow tries to open Spike’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia6913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia6913/gifts).



> For Missy, who was disillusioned with the state of fanfic when this was written. Hope you like this, sweetie. And as always, thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 12-13-04.

~*~  


“You’re beneath me,” Buffy said as she walked away from Spike.

Willow watched from the shadows of the alley as the upset vampire fought back tears and gathered up the money her best friend had flung at him like it was the most important thing ever. She studied him as he dejectedly sat in the alley. When he showed no inclination to move, Willow hesitantly walked over to him.

“She’s wrong, you know,” she said softly. She had to fight the urge to run when Spike jerked his head up in game face and growled at her. Once he recognized her, he slipped back into his human guise, but continued to glare.

“What are you talkin’ ‘bout?” He asked as he stood and brushed the back of his pants off. He started to walk away without giving Willow a chance to answer, but she kept pace with him.

“You’re not beneath anyone, Spike. You’re a master vampire. That chip in your head doesn’t change that. You’re better than her, better than all of us. You can do much better than Buffy Summers. Haven’t you noticed she’s not the ideal girlfriend?” Willow said matter-of-factly.

Spike studied the witch out of the corner of his eye. “What is this, Red? Since when do you badmouth your best friend?”

Willow shook her head. “I’m not badmouthing her; I’m just being honest. Buffy is selfish and self-centered and tends to ignore the others involved in the relationship until she needs them. I watched her do it with Angel, I watched her do it with Riley, and I’ve watched her do it to Xander and me for years. I love her to death, but she’s not good with the equality and sharing aspects in relationships.” She stopped walking when Spike did and looked him squarely in his stunned face. “You’ve already been through that with Drusilla. Don’t you think you deserve more?”

Taking a chance, Willow leaned up and kissed Spike on the cheek. She stepped back quickly. “Think about why you think you’re in love with her. You might just surprise yourself.” She then walked away as quickly as she had appeared.

Spike stared after her retreating figure for a moment before silently trailing her home to make sure she got there safely. Once Willow was in her dorm, he turned and headed for his crypt. He had some thinking to do.

-30-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759381) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo)




End file.
